


Blessing or Curse (updated and improved version)

by ElementEmpiress



Category: merlin inspired - Fandom
Genre: Albean, Magic, medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementEmpiress/pseuds/ElementEmpiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated version of Blessing or Curse> We all stop believing in fairytales at some point, right? So, when a non-magical believer discovers her secret past as one of the most powerful soceresses to have walked the Earth, understandably it comes as pure disbelief. This is discoered by her when she meets and old friend friend she has no recollection of, who explains how she cured them of a lethal illness. Her current closest friend is 100% dead against magic, but contracts the same diesease of her past friend. Upon rediscovering her mystical past she knows she has the ability to cure him, but will he approve of her powers or take upon the role of protecting his kingdom and take matters into his own hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing or Curse (updated and improved version)

Introduction:  
Superstitions; horoscopes, ghosts, spirits, until now I'd never given them another thought... The idea of spirits refusing to rest, wondering the streets and haunting living souls, well that seemed preposterous to me. Superhuman figures of fiction never enlightened me and I never awoke at Christmas to find mommy kissing Santa Claus. I can honestly say I have never believed in him. However, socery and supernatural magic, I didn't want to lose faith in those. Although, ofcourse I was aware of the fact they aren't really true, I didn't want to lose hope that one day supernatural powers might become me.  
It wasn't the average magical powers of comic book hero's: flying, great strength or agility I was interested in. I dreamt about being able to connect with people, read their emotions even without being anywhere near them. To be honest I wanted this so much that I began to convince myself I could... If you think about it, we have indeed been blessed with magical powers, the ability to talk. Words; our most inexhaustable source of magic, capable not only of inflicting damage but also remedying it. It was when I reached the age of roughly twelve and became more scientifically educated that I gave up on mysteriously transforming into the world's next superhero. You have to admit, the laws of physics can sometimes put a damper on things. I recently left school to centre my life around my true passion of martial arts. I now only live for two things...

Chapter 1-Flashforward:  
Again, it's happened every night this week. On the floor shaking, screaming and crying in agony. The voice inside my head taunts, sometimes causing me to lash out. But in an empty, dark cell, all I can harm is myself. What had I done? Why was I here? More importantly, how might I get out of here?  
Footsteps every night, as he slowly glides up the stone stair case. Then a single, sharp knock on the rusted door before it swings open, thudding back against the stone wall. He steps from the shadows, as if from another dimension. Golden eyes glinting in the moonlight that shone through the single, small window next to the door on the opposite side of the dungeon wall to which I'm chained to. The dense metal around my wrists and neck has started to rust due to my tears that fall each night.  
He slowly floats towards me, his dark cloak draped over him, covering most of his body and shielding his bare feet from the harsh floor. I cower on my knees, edging as far back as possible. I don't wish to admit to feeling fear as I hate it's premise, although I know it's what I feel...  
I back against the wall and it freezes me to my bones, I uncontrolably shake at his mere presence towering above me. He signalled for me to come forward...I look to the floor, frozen through fear as though someone had stopped time. His harsh, icy nails dig into my shoulders as he threw me onto the cobble stones before his feet. I flinched from the sudden movement that I wasn't expecting. The pain striked like a dagger slicing through me, I could feel him staring down at me, smirking unbearably.  
A strong, familiar surge of energy streaks through my body as he forces his hand over my heart, entering into my body and becoming my soul. Cast aside will a coin thrown into a deep well of despear. The pain he's capable of inflicting is unbelievable.  
My eyes reopen as I regain the control of my bodies actions. I notice the new scars and marks down my legs and across my arms, blood leaking from the right side of my neck. Just as he leaves I catch him smirk over his shoulder back towards me. I'm once again abandand upon the hard, cobblestone floor, breathing deeply and in tremendous pain. It twists down through my soul, penetrating the deepest, darkness visions I've witnessed and reminding me of the past pain in each.

Chapter 2 (Mysterious Encounters):  
It was midnight, I guessed from the location of the moon reflecting the glorious rays of sun directly above my head. I lay back against the bed of soft leaves that I had accumulated from the nearby meadow next to what remains of Serpent Dojo. A sudden gust of fierce wind blew the battered, wooden door backwards; slamming against the sandstone of the Dojo's courtyard walls and narrowly missing my head. The wind warped around the yard picking up stray leaves. Used to this my gaze shifted towards the sparkling star filled canvas that is the beautiful night sky. I raised my left arm, connecting the stars in my mind. As I watched, the stars appeared to grow dimmer, then slowly vanishing as I closed my eyes...  
I awoke to the sound of a grass whistle, appropiate given the surroundings. I curiously opened one eye to sight a figure sitting at my feet, their face hidden by the black hood that draped over their head. I sat up quickly, startled to see another human in this derelict area. He slowly lowered his hood and released the grass from his grip. Who was this? How might he have got here? Why was he here..?  
He sharply turned to face me, green, emerald-like eyes linting in the sunlight.  
“Who are y-” I asked hastily...  
“Are you Shiroba?” He demanded, interrupting my question; knocking me back into the wall and hold me there.  
I instinctively pushed him back, flawing him and pinning him to the ground. He smirked, somewhat to my irritation.  
“Could you explain..?” I asked, moving aside and allowing him to sit up. Upon my last meeting with the rest of humanity I lost all my trust in the specise, however something about him felt different to my past experiences.  
“I'm Ky,” he stated, extending a hand.  
“Kara...” I replied, taking his hand.  
His eyes glinted as he forced me backwards into my bed of leaves; his cloak draped around him and brushed against my arms.  
“Do you know of Shiroba?” He repeated forcefully, pressing down.  
“N-no,” I mumbled, still in a slight daze of his quick actions. “There's...fear in your eyes...”  
“You sound like Shiroba.” He growled, tightening his grip.  
“I do not know whom you are talking about, but... I can tell you fear her,” I blankly stated. I felt his grip loosen so I took advantage of this, taking hold of his arms and switching position with him.  
“Your stronger than you look, Kara.” He chuckled, attempting to push against me.  
“Hm, should I take that as an insult?” I smirked. “I'm need of an explaination Ky...Starting with who Shiroba is...” I sensed his hesitation and smiled, loosening my hold but being careful to keep him from attacking.  
“Shiroba is a soceress...She has magic...” He sighed solemnly.  
“Magic?” I repeated, my eyes sparkling at the thought. I released his arms and moved off...”Lucky,” I muttered.  
“Lucky?! Kara, it's said she has spent her life on the run because of her astoundingly powerful magic.” He exclaimed.  
“What do you want with her then?” I questioned.  
“I thought that was obvious, a highly powerful soceress is a threat to the land.” He calmly stated.  
“So, your against the freedom of magic?” I asked, avoiding his gaze.  
“M-my father was killed by socery...” He said forcefully, but trembling very slightly, looking to the floor.  
“I'm sorry...your feelings are understandable,” I reassured, “But not all who possess magic want to use it to harm or for self gain. Magical capablities doesn't make a person evil, we are all born with both light and dark inside us, it's the path we chose that makes us who we are.”  
He pulled me backwards to lie beside him, “Kara, do you possess magic?” He asked, looking directly at me.  
“Would you harm me if I said yes?” I asked with simple curiousity; to which he turned away.  
“I don't Ky,” I smiled coyley, sitting up. “However a part of me wished I did, then I could read you clearer.”  
“Heh,” he turned back and sat up beside me, taking my hand and placing his own firmly around the front of my neck. I desided not to object, I used this technique myself as a basic lie/trust detector. His grip tightened.  
“Don't you trust me?” I enquired looking away, the contact made me slightly uncomfortable due to the lack of trust I personally have for humans.  
“Not entirely just yet, Kara.” He smiled, releasing his grip and lowering his hand.  
“I'd consider you a fool if you did,” I smirked, “Believe me now?”  
“Mm yeah, sorry,” he mumbled.  
“It's alright, I don't trust myself sometimes.” I smiled, looking up. “It's half twelve already..!” I exclaimed, reading the alignment of the sun.  
“How do you know?” Ky asked, looking up puzzled.  
“The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. At this moment it's almost directly above us, therefore it's roughly half twelve.” I explained, gazing at the clear blue canvas-sky He blankly looked at me, his eyes almost glazed over.  
“Ky? Are you alright?” I gentally placed my hand on his arm. He sighed sadly and avoided my eyes.  
“Can you promise you won't think less of me if I say..?” He mumbled, still looking away.  
“Ofcourse, I promise.” I replied, intrigued.  
“I don't have an education, Kara...” He said solemnly, fiddling with his fingers.  
“I wouldn't have guessed, how come?” I asked, “Umm, don't feel you have to respond to that, I know it's personal.”  
“Four years ago my village was invaded and destroyed by a ruthless group of enchanters. My...my father was killed by one of them and I lost my brother in the commotion, the last vision of him I can remember, he was being hauled away into the darkness of the woodland at the back of our village. I later discovered by talking to our village elder that it was Shiroba who was with the man carrying him off...” his emerald eyes fixated directly into my own deep, blue. I found it difficult to hold back the tears I felt for him, however he seemed more settled. “Shiroba was only ten then, I was eleven...and my brother just seven. He could be alive, could be dead. Not knowing is the worst part.” He sighed.  
“He has to be alive, somewhere...” I lent against him, taking his hand. I had a certain feeling that he was alive, but I why, wheither this was because it was true or because I wanted him to be.  
“I hope so...” His voice trailed off, but his grip on my hand tightened.  
“Anyway, how old are you, kara?” He swiftly changed the subjuect.  
Sensing this I didn't question him, “Fifteen in a couple of weeks, so nearly the same as you.”  
“Heh,” he looked up thoughtfully.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” I asked, also gazing up.  
“Oh, just wondering what I could get you,” he chuckled, a small smirk toying at his lips. “I've told you about myself, thus you now know my backstory, but I haven't heard yours...”  
“Your planning on staying around then?” I blatantly ignored his attempt to get me to talk about myself.  
“That's if you'll let me,” he stood up and winked, offering me a hand up.  
I playfully knocked his arm aside, standing up my self. “Mm I guess...”  
His gaze suddenly shifted, as if a distant star had exploded and the after mass was reflected in his eyes. “May I take to somewhere?” He charily asked.  
I was uncertain to this request, plus admittedly a little nervous as for the last few years this Dojo had been my safe place. My peaceful place of serenity. I felt threatened that he was going to tear me away from my place of safety and into somewhere of danger... Despite my instinct to resist, a small part of me felt I could respect him, so I reluctantly nodded.  
Perhaps anticipating my uncertainty he carefully took my hand as he lead me out of the Dojo, away from my shelter, my safety. In an ever changing world Serpent Dojo had been my single point of consistancy. Now I was leaving.

Chapter 2 (“Trust me...”):  
“Where is it you wish to go?” I curiosly enquired, observing the golden meadow beside the Dojo as we past it.  
“Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?” He stated, smirking. This slightly unnerved me, I was in half a mind to turn back as I told a final glance back towards the Dojo. The model serpent stood proudly outside; I asked in my mind for him to guard the Dojo in my absence. For a moment I was certain that the sly appearing serpent winked at me. I had no time to fixate on this though as Ky had sped up, gripping tighter to my hand. Maybe he noticed my reluctance to leave...  
“Trust me Kara, I'll protect you,” he smiled. Despite the attempt of reassurence the words 'I'll protect you' felt somewhat disparaging in my mind.  
“I'm pretty capable of protecting myself, thank-you.” I stated, pulling free from his hand.  
“Then how come I was able to submit you at our first encounter?” He annoyingly smirked.  
“You had just woke me up; plus it's impolite to seriously harm a stranger without reason...” The sudden sunlight caused my eyes to glaze. “But since I now know more about you, you may have just given me a reason...” I let my voice trail off.  
I swiftly turned him to face me and backed him into an ancient Elm tree.  
“What are you-” he asked, but I interrupted, pinning him to the tree. “Kara?” He studied me, slightly paniced, his eyes shining with a hint of worry.  
“Are you sure your not the one in need of protection?” I simpered, releasing my grip.  
“Ofcourse,” He replied, without hesitation.  
A rustling came from the bushes behind us, to which Ky jumped at, making me smirk.  
“W-what..?” He stuttered, turning round to the source of the noise. Moments before the rustle I had glimpsed a small Blue Jay dart down from the clear, canvas sky and into the bushes. Therefore, the sound wasn't a shock to me, compared to the obvious scare it had given Ky. So, I desided to take advantage.  
“Careful, dont-” I whispered, but he pressed his hand over my mouth, forcing me to be silence.  
As he let go of me and tentatively stepped towards the bush, I took a few steps backwards, taking care to be as silent as possible. Just before I was about to take action I noticed a weapon in Ky's hand; a sword. He raised it up, preparing to strike.  
“Wait!” I exclaimed, rushing forward and leaping onto his back from behind.  
“Kara!” He yelped in surprised as we both crashed to the ground. “What the hell?!”  
I stood up, after unarming him and observed the beautifully sculpted weapon in my hand. “Where did you get this from, I didn't notice you to be carrying any weaponry?”  
He got to his knees and dusted his hands, still looking somewhat annoyed. “It was my fathers, you would'nt have seen it because it's sheilded under here...” He carefully removed his black cloak to reveal the sword case that hung diagonally across his back. I also sighted a small dagger attached to the left side of his belt.  
“It's stunning...” I commented, running my fingers across the shiny blade before handing it back to him.  
“Now don't get doing anything stupid like that again,” he warned, studying my eyes.  
“And you think you could stop me?” I smirked.  
He teasingly swung the sword narrowly past the side of my face, then directing the tip of the blade towards my throat. “Dont push me.” He returned the smirk in a vexing manner and replaced the sword in it's case.  
The deeper we ventured into the woodland, the thicker the unndergrowth grew. Spikes from the thorns clawed at my ankles, like collies snapping at a sheep's heals. I tried to concentrate more on the distant sounds of Jays in the treetops. The acer trees' firey coloured leaves brushed over my shoulders as we passed through the lower canopy of woodland. I paused for a moment, glacing at some unusual marking on a nearby Silver burch.  
A terrifying screech pierced through the surrounding atmosphere. I automatically surged forward, grasping Ky's hand and pulling him into a sprint towards the source of the sound. More high pitched wails followed, seemly coming from both no where and everywhere. As they intensified I began to wonder if they were just works of obscure fiction created in the matrix of my mind. This thought was soon obliterated due to Ky beginning to quicken the pace: he could hear them too. He suddenly slowed, appearing to have lost his sense of direction. It didn't matter though. We were close.  
Voices raised yet again, echoing in the crystal wind. Faint shapes of figures were becoming clearer through the translosent atmosphere. As my vision advanced I began to make objects out. We both studied the tragedy forming before us.  
The face of destruction took to the scene:  
-Weapons drew,  
-Horses saddled,  
-Souless knights,  
-Younge girls in...cages?  
“My home...What happened...?” Ky whimpered, distress taking a hold of him.  
“This is your village?” I was careful to whisper, dispite the shock . I can't imagine how I'd feel if this had took place at serpent dojo. He solemnly nodded in a downhearted reply.  
A whirl wind of commotion stole my attention back to the scene before me. Emerging from a run down hut were two rugged knights, dragging out a younge girl. Her knees scraped along the floor, her long hair hung matted, her eyes tearful. I was just able to make out parts of what was being said.  
“I don't understand___magic___no my lord___please!” Her the desparateness grew with each word. I turned to Ky, expectantly. He looked blank, completely empty, like I was searching the glazed eyes of a lifeless soul. I couldn't wait; I'd always had little patience. I thrive on danger. I repeated those words as I took the leap of faith through the bushes.  
The knights turned and villagers paused. I was no longer rationalizing, instead resulting to my animalistic instinct. Now or never. Springing onto the back of one the vicious knight, the world became a blur A multitude of colours slurd my vision as we slammed to the floor.


End file.
